Temptation
by Mrs.ShaneWest
Summary: What will happen to Will and Elizabeth when they take another adventure with Jack Sparrow. Please R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Temptation  
  
Disclaimer--I don't own any Pirates of the Caribean characters, except Captain Jack Sparrow...okay no I don't. I wish I did hee hee. I do own Rebecca Walker though. Anyway I love feedback so please review. This is my first Pirates of the Caribean fanfic. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter One  
  
Elizabeth Swann felt the brightness of the sun on her face. Her hair was tousled. The curtains were open and the window ajar. A slight breeze blew the curtains softly.  
  
"Miss Swann, are you awake?" the young maid asked not to disturb her but to inform her about the company she had.  
  
"Yes, I am awake" Elizabeth answered a little yawn escaping her lips.  
  
"Mr. William Turner is downstairs, he said he wants to see you" the maid continued as she walked into Elizabeth's room.  
  
William Turner was her future husband. She loved him more than anything. He had saved her from pirates and of an awful future with Commondore Norrington. Elizabeth rose from her bed and took a pale pink dress from her closet.  
  
"What do you think?" she asked.  
  
"Miss, its my job to help you get ready afterall your father hired me to serve you" said the maid.  
  
"Its alright, I can manage. Sometimes I want to be free and do things for myself like I did on the Black Peral" sighed Elizabeth as she waved the miad off and shut the door. She quick;y dressed and brushed her hair into a clip, some light blond curls hung loosely. Elizabeth looked into the mirrior and nodded her approvel. She was barely down the stairs when her husband to be met her.  
  
"You look beautiful Elizabeth" Will said his eyes wondering.  
  
"Thanks, you look handsome. What's the occasion?" asked Elizabeth as she accepted Will's awaiting hand to help her down the stairs.  
  
"I was thinking how would you like to go down to the docks for a walk?" Will asked.  
  
"I would love too." Elizabeth loved the sound of the waves crashing and the sound of the sea.   
  
"Lets go then" Will replied giving her a quick kiss upon her hand, he lead her outside.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"A pirates life for meee" Captain Jack Sparrow sang as he steered the ship--his ship. The Black Pearl.   
  
"Onward" he yelled to nobody in particuilar. It was too early for even his crew to be working.  
  
"Aye everyone, we are going to Port Royale" Jack yelled again, seeing as the land was just ahead. He took another swig of his rum and threw the bottle down.  
  
"Captain, whats all the yellin for?" asked the young pirate lady that had just joined his crew back in Port Tortuga.  
  
"Ah, Rebecca, we be going to Port Royale, they be treasure beyond wonder" he repeated. "Ye go get everyone up" Jack continued his words slurred from the amount of rum he had dranken.   
  
"Aie, Aie Cap'n" Rebecca replied running off.  
  
Jack smiled to himself. 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
Elizabeth saw the ship pull into port. It was a ship she knew far to well. The ship with the black flag, the ship called the Black Pearl. It was being steered by none other than Captain Jack Sparrow. She grabbed Will's hand and ran down near the water with Will in toe.  
  
"Whats he doing here?" Will asked. He was not to fond of Jack, even though he had helped save Elizabeth's life.  
  
"I don't know but I do intend to find out" replied Elizabeth.  
  
"Jack!" Will yelled as the great captain walked onto the dock, his crew not to far behind. His crew consisted of Anamaria, three men who were quite older than the rest, another young male and a women with long raven hair. Will had never seen her before. She had intense green eyes that seemed to roam his body.  
  
"I am here to load up my ship, with some more cargo and food, ye know the usual" Jack said.  
  
"Why do you need so many things?" Elizabeth asked watching the crew stock up.  
  
"We are going to find the treasure, off the coast of England" Jack answered.  
  
"Treasue eh?" Will said.  
  
"Yes, so whats ya point?" Jack asked curious.  
  
"We want to come" Elizabeth butted in.  
  
"We do...?"  
  
"Yes, I want to go back onto a ship and sail the seas. I want some more adventure in my life" she said. "Please? I see that now you let women on your ship" said Elizabeth referring to both Rebecca and Anamaria.  
  
Jack was clearly shocked by her question. "Sure, ye can come. We always need extra crew members, but Elizabeth love your gonna get all dirty" he said with a laugh.  
  
"I'm not afriad of a little dirt" she boosted holding her head high.  
  
"Elizabeth I don't think this is a good idea. What about your father?" asked Will placing a hand upon her shoulder.  
  
"What about him? He expects me to be all prim and proper. He wants me to be exactly like my mother was before she died" replied Elizabeth softly, a few tears in her eyes. Her mother had died when she was ten. She missed her so much but she didn't exactly want to lead the same life as her.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, I am"  
  
"Alright then, Miss Swann go get some of those carts over there and Will you help Rebecca with the ropes" Jack yelled getting back into Captain mode. "You guys will listen to me' I am the Cap'n." 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three  
  
Rebecca sat on the hard bed. It was one of the joys of being a pirate. The sheets were a pale yellow, probably Jack had snatched them from the market.   
  
She picked up her journal and started to write. Ever since she became part of the crew on the Black Pearl she had kept a journal. It was a present from her father before he died. She was suppose to go work as a maid at a house in Port Tortuga., but she had no interest in taking orders. Her real passion had been the sea. Rebecca use to sail with her father, he wasn't a pirate but an explorer. A light knocking at the door disturbed her from her thoughts.  
  
"Hello?" asked Will.  
  
"Come in" said Rebecca putting the journal under her mattress. "What brings ya here?"  
  
"Have you seen Elizabeth. She was just here a few minutes ago. I thought maybe she came to see you or something" he replied sitting down on the bed.  
  
"I'm sorry Will but I haven't seen her. Is there anything I could help ye with?"   
  
"No, I think i'll go look for her, perhaps have a bite to eat. I'm quite hungary" said Will putting a hand on his stomach.  
  
"I'm going to come too" Rebecca replied following Will out the of the small cabin.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Elizabeth leaned over the railing at the back of the Pearl. She was so sick and the way the ship was rocking violently back and forth didn't help. She had a vile taste in her mouth. "Damn ship" she cursed. A hand on her shoulder made her jump.  
  
"Seasick I see" Jack said with a laugh.  
  
"Jack you scared me, what do you want?" asked Elizabeth, rolling eyes.  
  
"Its Captain Jack luv. I always come out here this time of night to look at the sky. Its rather relaxing.Are ye okay?"  
  
"I'm fine, its just that this ship is rocking really hard, why?"  
  
" We're gonna be gettin a storm" answered Jack.  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"See tha' way the clouds are dark an they are all together?" Jack said pointing straight.  
  
"Yes" Elizabeth replied.  
  
"That's how I know.Ain't it pretty savvy?"  
  
"Very" Elizabeth agreed. Anything about the sea Jack knew she thought. "I better get going, William is probably wondering where I went."  
  
"Do you want me to walk you there?"  
  
"Okay." She was feeling a bit better. When they arrived at Elizabeth and Will's cabin he was nowhere to be found.  
  
"That's strange.Where could he be?"  
  
"He couldn't have went that far" Jack said sarcastically under his breath. 


End file.
